microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Excellency Prime Minister Elmo Delivers Inaugural Address
Good afternoon fellow Starlanders and to micronationalists listening far and wide. According to the constitution, a Prime Minister and President is selected every six months. However, our country has had many constitutions, several governments, and numerous changes of leadership. Since the elections in March, we have seen three Prime Ministers: Madam Bristow, Ms. Hunter and now finally myself. We have seen the government transition in one year from a military and monarchial autocracy to an absolute monarchy to a puppet constitutional monarchy under a tyrannical monarch to a true constitutional monarchy to a federal republic. These different transitions has sparked three different constitutions and two civil wars. But despite this, we are finally a stable nation, a great nation. And we are ready to lead once more! As President of the former Kingdom, I helped Madam Bristow and Ms. Hunter lead the government and keep it well protected. I helped keep the economy from tanking under the tyrannical Nik Regime. As President of both the Kingdom and the Republic, I helped keep the Senate together and helped push initiatives forward that would help regulate the economy. As Prime Minister, I will work with Her Honor President Godinez to keep these initiatives moving. Our economy will rebound. And although President Godinez is socialist and myself capitalist, I'm sure we can work together successfully to compromise and create a better nation. For the first time, capitalists and socialists will be working together in our government to create a Starland we can all be proud of. Regarding our military, our nation finds ourselves at war with a far reaching network of terrorists and allied with far reaching friends. I plan to end our involvement in the Atlantis Civil War and let our boys serve their country at home where they belong. I will work to help build our military and encourage more citizens to join the Armed Forces, to join our police force or to just be better citizens. We will work to focus more on Starland and to restrain ourselves from getting involved in civil or worldy conflicts. Unless it concerns us, it will not be our fight. This we must do, this we will do. On internal issues, we will work to become closer with our fellow provinces and citizens and will try to create better governments in these areas so that power is closer to the people. We will work to beautify our nation with new cultural projects, some of which have already begun. Starland will help to introduce environmental initiatives and to encourage our citizens to go green. In doing so, we can create a more glorious nation that we can be proud of. On foreign policy, our communist prohibition was repealed and, with it, more broader ideals are introduced to our nation. We have opened our arms to every nation that wishes to. To communist and socialist nations, once we were enemies, but now we want to be your friends. We must work together to help fellow nations and ourselves. We must work to weed out fantasy nations and phony micronationalists. We must work to eliminate terrorist threats and dictatorships and eradicate oppression. Democracy is the single most important thing we have in this world. So let us join hands and work together. Whether we be capitalists or communists, right-wing or left, let us work together. To those nations that wish to be friends with us, we openly accept. Madam Bristow informed me before the cermony, we have just formed relations with Zeeland-Belgie. We are always willing to extend a hand to those who wish to conduct business with us. But to those who wish to cause nothing but trouble, to those who want to bring oppression, tyranny, and harm to the rest of the micronational world, know that you cannot outlast us and you will be defeated. We all take pride in ourselves and our nation and whatever you say or do cannot break us. I thank you all for your outpouring support and determination. Together, we can take our nation and our world to great heights. Thank you! May God bless us all and the Republic of Starland! ~'Her Excellency Prime Minister Destiny Elmo' Category:Speeches